The Walking Dead: Fire
by ZombieChristian22
Summary: This is a twisted story about Anon Welles, an escapee from Woodbury with his brother, Zendra. Soon, everything will change for these brothers- lines will be drawn, friends will be betrayed, and a safe-haven will be on the verge of ruins...
1. Origins

The windy storm raged on as Walkers were pounding against Alexandria's walls. The walls were knocked in enough for Walkers to climb up the top of the wall and into the safe-zone. Rick saw a Walker slip through and shot it in the head. Another crawled into sight, Rick shot that one. Another squeezed itself between the panels, it had its skin ripped off, it's organs dangling. Rick shot that one when he saw that he only had 4 bullets left.

RICK: I'm almost out of ammo!

ANDREA: Me too!

Thunder clapped and that only drew more Walkers on all sides. Zendra then ran up.

ZENDRA: We don't have enough time! Adagio's right around the corner!

RICK: Oh, shit. WHERE'S CARL?!

Rick ran up before Zendra held him back.

RICK: GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME! I NEED TO FIND MY SON! ADAGIO COULD HAVE HIM LOADED AND READY FOR... IT RIGHT NOW!

ZENDRA: We will! But Rick, we gotta GO!

The Walkers made the wall finally collapse on itself completely. Over 1,000 Walkers came storming in. Another thousand came storming from another side, then another.

ZENDRA: FUCK!

-5 YEARS EARLIER-

The walls were being modified- again. Walter came with more 2x4s and asked Zendra for help.

WALTER: Zendra! Come over here.

Zendra came running up holding a hammer and a box of nails.

WALTER: You read my mind.

The wall was being constructed when Anon came by with news.

ANON: We got some of them at the west side.

WALTER: How many?

ANON: Two. Some of the guards were able to take them out.

WALTER: And you're telling us this... why?

ANON: Because one of them was Jackson.

Walter didn't seem too saddened, or phased, for that matter.

WALTER: That old idiot? Fuck him. He deserved everything he got.

ANON: The others took him out. They wanted to know: Burn or bury?

WALTER: Like I said: Fuck him. Burn.

Anon went to inform the others about Walter's decision.

ZENDRA: You shouldn't curse like that around him. He and I've seen a lot of shit before we came here.

WALTER: I know. What was that guy's name, Brian?

ZENDRA: Yeah, he just shot that general guy in the face and took the town.

WALTER: Woodbury, right?

ZENDRA: That's the one.

Then, out of nowhere, a guard came running up.

GUARD: WALTER! It's Adagio! She's back again.

WALTER: Now? But we had a deal last week.

GUARD: Doesn't matter. She said she needs more people.

Zendra scoffed bitterly.

ZENDRA: No. She needs more boy toys, that's what.

WALTER: I understand your bitterness, but there's nothing we can do. Rally up the people who want to go.

GUARD: And if that's not enough? We only have 24 people left, Walter. It's your call, though.

WALTER: Trust me, there'll be enough.

The people were gathered who wanted to leave- 12 people.

ADAGIO: You'll all _love_ it here with us.

The people were loaded and they almost drove away when Sonata, one of Adagio's sisters, pointed at Anon and whispered in Adagio's ear.

ZENDRA: Don't you fuckin' think about it. He's only 16.

ADAGIO: We weren't thinking of anything...

They drove away and Zendra wanted to talk to Anon.

ANON: Yeah?

ZENDRA: Anon, do you wanna leave?

ANON: What?

ZENDRA: You heard me, do you wanna leave?

ANON: A-and what, go to some sex camp? Trust me, I'm safer here than out there.

ZENDRA: Okay. Just wanted to ask.

ANON: Walter's getting a little stubborn though. Did you tell him what we saw?

ZENDRA: Damn right I did. A man got shot right in the back of the head.

ANON: Mom wouldn't want you to curse, you know that.

ZENDRA: She left us for that Crawford back in Savanna. Trust me, she wouldn't mind.

ANON: Do you wanna leave?

Zendra looked at Anon and shook his head.

ANON: You sure? You and Walter have been bickering left and right ever since we found them back at Woodbury.

ZENDRA: Well, what do you expect? The man left me for dead, but Jessica didn't. If she didn't run back, I'll be dead.

ANON: You like her, don't you?

Zendra looked directly at Anon.

ZENDRA: W- what? Pshh! Like SHE'LL ever date ME. Anon, she's Walter's right hand woman. She was here when he BUILT this place.

ANON: But she's the only other one here who trusts you. She's the only other one who doesn't treat me like crap every other day. I know a crush when I see one. You get all nervious whenever she's around, you try to hide your blushes from her. All of that emotional crap.

Zendra chuckled and went back on his watch.

* * *

The day went by with the walls being improved with razor wire from the fences nearby. In the end, the walls were nothing compared to Woodbury's, or heaven forbid Adagio's base. She owns what use to be some indoor pool and senior center just off of Atlanta. Their walls are RVs and other big truck wielded together and guards placed all around. The inside is used for residence and the water is being used for several uses.

The greenhouse and scavengers provide enough food for the people. The price for admission can be wild, from needing to fight to becoming a sex toy. Most people don't mind either way... But not Zendra, Walter, Jess, or Anon.

WALTER: There's nothing we can do for them, Zendra. They've made their decision, and you've made yours.

ZENDRA: I know... It just sickens me how people who were so innocent could just up an leave. Most of them had women and children, the women had men and children, and the children... they don't know what they're getting into.

WALTER: You know, your brother's afraid of the... 'biters', you called them?

ZENDRA: Yeah, he is. You don'k know the shit he saw. Especially the thinks we BOTH saw. I'll try to get him out of it, but not yet. He's still only 16.

WALTER: Yeah, but at least teach him how to shoot.

ZENDRA: He knows how to shoot.

WALTER: So what is it, then?

ZENDRA: He saw his father get ripped apart in front of him. What would you do, Walter? Shrug it off? No, you would be TERRIFIED! He is, but I'm trying here.

WALTER: If you don't take care of it by the end of the month, then I will...

Zendra turned around.

ZENDRA: Is that a threat to kill him?

WALTER: What if it is?

Zendra started walking towards him. Zendra TOWERED over Walter, 2 feet at least. He looked dead at Walter and gritted his teeth.

ZENDRA: Then you watch your ass.


	2. Mistake

Zendra and Jess were talking on the rooftop of their base: A pawn shop.

JESS: Wait, so you're brother's afraid of those things?

ZENDRA: Yeah. Walter wants me to give him some bravery. But, I don't think I can.

JESS: What do you mean?

ZENDRA: Well... He saw his father get his guts ripped out and eaten by them. What would you do, Jess?

JESS: If you want, I could help him.

ZENDRA: Sure. You're the best, Jess.

JESS: Of course.

Zendra blushed a little as he headed down to tell Walter. He opened the shop door and saw Walter loading his shotgun.

WALTER: This better be good, boy.

ZENDRA: It is. Jess volunteered to take Anon out there.

WALTER: Ha! Wish them luck. There's a herd a few miles from here. That's why I called that run off.

Zendra quickly bolted out to tell Jess.

ZENDRA: JESS!

Jess turned at him and Anon was opening his pocket knife.

ZENDRA: There's a herd a few miles from here.

Anon soon got paranoid.

ANON: A- and what, no-one's doing anything?

Walter walked out smoking his cigarette.

WALTER: Damn right, we're doin' nothing. That herd doesn't see us; it's headed north now. But if we try to do something, they'll all come at us.

ANON: Oh... so, now what?

JESS: We have to try. Where's the herd now?

WALTER: It's now a few miles out.

JESS: We could be safe as long as we head south, the _opposite_ direction.

ANON: Alright...

* * *

Anon and Jess were headed out and Anon had a small knife.

JESS: We'll try to find a trapped one for you.

ANON: Okay, I trust you...

The two soon found a Biter tangled in vines and wire. Jess gave Anon a bigger knife. Anon held it with both hands, went over the Biter, rose the blade, and... put it down.

JESS: Anon... you can't be afraid to do it forever.

Jess took the knife, and decided to spare the Biter.

JESS: It won't hurt us...

The two went back and... saw the herd!

JESS: Shit! Hide!

The two dived into a nearby dumpster full with bodies. Anon gasped but Jess silenced him.

JESS: It's okay. Look, they all have headshots.

Anon calmed down and noticed that the herd was moving on.

ANON: What are they doing?

JESS: It's the bodies... they think we're one of them...

Anon and Jess waited until the herd passed by and they ran back to camp. Zendra walked up when Jess came in.

ZENDRA: Did it work?

JESS: I don't know. Maybe no.

ZENDRA: God _damnit_! Now it's up to Walter, I guess...

That was when Jess was hit with something.

JESS: Where's Walter?

WALTER: Right here.

JESS: You lying bastard! You said the herd was headed NORTH! How come we went SOUTH and still saw them?!

WALTER: DO YOU WANT THAT KID TO GROW SOME BALLS?! That was how!

Zendra walked up.

ZENDRA: He OR Jess could've died, you motherfucker!

WALTER: Watch your language, boy! They didn't!

Jess came up and punched Walter in the face.

JESS: We almost did, you son of a bitch!

Jess stormed off and Zendra wasn't far behind.

JESS: Can you believe him?!

ZENDRA: No. What happened out there?

Jess sighed and turned to him.

JESS: We found a tangled Biter. It had vines and wire over it. Anon couldn't do it, then the herd came by. We hid in a dumpster nearby and they didn't see us.

ZENDRA: How?

JESS: There were bodies inside. All of them dead, the herd just flew by...

ZENDRA: How is that possible?

JESS: I- I don't know. I think it was the bodies, it was like they... _hid us from them_.

ZENDRA: Good God...

JESS: I know. Anon was terrified, but I think he's better knowing there's a way we can hide from them...

ZENDRA: Maybe... Now he just had to kill one.

JESS: That's the only problem.

ZENDRA: I just don't know what to do about him anymore, you know? Maybe... maybe he _should_ go to Adagio's camp...

Jess grabbed his shoulders.

JESS: What makes you think that?!

ZENDRA: Look around, Jess! We have barely any food, no power, and no comfort. They DO there. Anon can slip through if we push him in.

JESS: Look at me, Zendra! If you wanna go and punch the shit out of Walter, go right on ahead, but do NOT suggest that we just port him into a raiding sex camp!

Walter was listening from behind the door and was thinking.

WALTER: Anon! Can you come in here?

Anon came down.

ANON: What is i-

Walter butted Anon with his shotgun and told the guards to come and help him. Zendra saw Walter and some guards walk outside- with an unconsious Anon.

ZENDRA: Oh, FUCK!

The two ran down to try and stop him, but Walter pushed them away.

JESS: Walter! I'm not gonna let you do this!

WALTER: Yes, you are.

Jess grabbed Walter, trying to get to Anon, but Walter slapped Jess in the face, causing Zendra to pin him to the ground, only to be thrown off by the other guards. Zendra came too a few minutes later, and Jess told him where they were headed. They were running when they heard screaming and a slicing sound. They ran faster and saw Anon's left arm- on the ground.

ZENDRA: That son of a BITCH!

Zendra followed the blood trail to Walter and the other guards burning Anon's arm over a campfire. Zendra quickly ran and pinned Walter to the ground.

ZENDRA: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?! WHAT DID YOU ASSHOLES DO?!

The guards didn't say a word and Anon's eyes twitched.

ZENDRA: Anon?

Anon woke up and leaped on Walter. He had him in a chokehold and all Zendra did was watch, with a cold glare in his eyes.

WALTER: Zen- Zendra, please... help me... he- help...

Jess ran and pulled Anon off.

ANON: GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!

Anon quickly pulled away and kicked Walter in the testicles and punched him in the face.

ZENDRA: Anon, what-

Anon shrugged him off and walked back home. The others followed and two guards grabbed Walter. Zendra ran up to Anon.

ZENDRA: Anon! What happened?

ANON: The Biter that was tied up, Walter led me up to it, held my arm over it, it broke out and took a bite off my hand. I felt my hand fall off and me falling unconscious.

ZENDRA: Anon, I'm sorry. I- I tried to-

ANON: You asked me if I wanted to leave and go to Adagio's camp earlier. I made up my mind: I'm taking the truck, half of the food, ammo, and medicine, and leaving. Today. No-one can stop me.

Anon paced up ahead and Zendra caught up.

ZENDRA: I'm in, let me just tell Jess-

ANON: _Not you._ Just me.

Zendra was hurt by this and Anon went back and started unloading the supplies.

WALTER: He- hey! What does that bitch think he's doing?!

Zendra punched him in the face.

ZENDRA: For once, Walter, would you SHUT THE FUCK UP?!

JESS: He's leaving. Because of you.

WALTER: Wh- wha...

Anon packed it up and started the truck. He was out the gates as soon as they were settling back in. Zendra went to the sleeping quarters and felt his eyes start to water.

ZENDRA: I... I promised you I would protect him... I promised you that! I let you down... I let _him_ down... I'm sorry, mom. I'm sorry...

Zendra broke down and he felt a hand pass his shoulder. He looked up and saw Jess put her body over him. He didn't say a word, and he didn't react. He just kept breaking down with her comforting him.

JESS: Who did you promise?

ZENDRA: W- What?

JESS: You said you promised someone you'll keep your brother safe. Who?

ZENDRA: My... my mother. We were in Savanna, looking for a place. We found one, but... they didn't allow children. She told me to promise I'd protect him, how could I say no? But now...

Jess kept hugging him and she went up to his ear.

JESS: I promised that to my brother.

ZENDRA: Who was he?

JESS: His name was Kenny. I promised that they could come with me if they wanted, when this started happening. I didn't have time, I just... left. They could've showed up some time after and found nothing... God...

Zendra flipped his body around so they were both facing each other. Zendra pulled her in an embrace and they were both sobbing in each other's arms.

* * *

Anon was in a medical warehouse, working on a bayonet for his arm. He grabbed a medical knife and sharpened it. He found duct tape, belts, and zipties and attatched the blade to his prosthetic: a cut up hat with a belt wrapped around it.

ANON: You can't be afraid anymore, Anon. You can do this... Just kill one, skin it, and wear it...

A Biter came biting out of a morgue, Anon mustered up the courage, and forced his bayonet through the skull. It stuck clean through and clean out. The corpse collapsed to the ground and Anon found a buck knife in its pocket. He started skinning it like his father showed him during hunting deer. Anon cut the top part off and the skin slipped on like a body suit.

Anon placed a jacket around it, replaced the medical knife with the buck knife, and put the hood up. Little did he know that he was being watched...

SONATA: When do we go out?

ADAGIO: Not yet, girls. We need to _know_ that he has what it takes... Keep moving.

ARIA: Sure, Adagio.


	3. Fear

Jess and Zendra were asleep in each other's arms when Walter came to check on him.

WALTER: Z... Zendra?

Zendra jolted and turned to face him.

ZENDRA: What do you want?

WALTER: I... I wanted to apologize about Anon. I didn't know what could happen, hell, I didn't THINK about what could happen. I just-

ZENDRA: Shut up and get out. You want me to forgive you? Prove that you're sorry, Walter. Prove it.

Walter was stricken by this, but nodded and walked away.

* * *

Anon was walking through a herd of Biters when he noticed one. It looked like his mother, who was supposed to be safe in Crawford. Anon was shocked and decided to follow her until she was alone. He managed to follow her until there were at least three decided that it was time and he stabbed her brain.

The three noticed and Anon knew it.

Anon slashed one between the eyes and stabbed the next. The remaining one was snarling as it got closer. He pushed it back with his good hand and pulled out the knife. He finally stabbed the Biter and took a moment. Anon looked at his mother and started digging a grave for her. He started placing her in when he heard a bush rustle. Anon cocked his gun and pointed.

ANON: Come out! Now!

Who came out were Adagio, Sonata, and Aria.

ANON: What do you want, why are you following me?!

ADAGIO: Relax! We weren't planning to do anything. We were actually doing the polar opposite.

ANON: And what's 'the polar opposite'?

ARIA: She means she wants you to join us. Anon, right?

Anon was partially disgusted and partially shocked.

ADAGIO: I get if it takes time. To be honest, it took most of our people time. Think about it and contact us when you've made your mind.

Adagio handed him a C.B and a box of batteries.

ADAGIO: Just in case.

* * *

Zendra was fixing the gate with Jess.

ZENDRA: You think you'll see them? Your family?

Jess was pushed back by this question.

JESS: No.

ZENDRA: Well, you don't know.

JESS: ...Maybe.

Before they could ask more, Walter said he had an announcement.

WALTER: It's been two days since Anon. I know that morale is low here. I understand that people want to leave. Whoever wants to leave, can. I know that we won't last much longer, with these pathetic walls... Whoever wants to leave, please step forward now.

Then, almost everyone stepped forward. Except for Jess, Zendra, and 5 more guards.

WALTER: I understand... Now, who wants to join Adagio?

The people took another step.

WALTER: I'll give her a call.

Walter went to his room and grabbed his C.B. He started to feel his eyes water as he pressed the button.

WALTER: Adagio? We have a trade.

ADAGIO: Who?

WALTER: ...Everyone.

* * *

Anon was setting spikes up in an empty field to keep Biters away. He started sharpening his knife when he noticed the leather was coming loose on his hat-arm. Anon started tearing at it and he heard Biters stick into the spears. Anon ripped the knife off and stabbed the Biter in the eye with his good hand.

Anon was _really_ considering saying "yes" to the offer.

Anon took the Biter corpse and placed it in a pile. He started picturing the security. Big walls, militarized guards...

 _Know what the price is..._

Anon was trying to light a lighter, but he only had one arm.

...Warm clothes, fresh water...

Anon finally lit the lighter and it flickered out.

...New faces...

ANON: _NO! You KNOW what it is..._

...to top it all off, sexy girls who opened up to him despite being a total stranger.

Anon finally gave in. He grabbed the C.B and pushed the button.

ADAGIO: Yes?

ANON: I thought about it... I'm in.

ADAGIO: Okay. We'll have to pick you up too.

ANON: Too?

ADAGIO: Most of your camp just joined us. Not your brother or his girl, but the rest and... Walter, is it?

Anon considered killing him when they pulled up.

ADAGIO: You know him?

ANON: Yes. He's the bastard who caused me to get bit on the arm.

Sonata took over.

SONATA: That's why you had two arms then and one arm now?

ANON: Yes.

Adagio took over again.

ADAGIO: We can make you a new bayonet, yours didn't look too appealing. I'll be there by dusk.

ANON: Alright.

* * *

Zendra watched as people were loaded in the truck. Zendra went up to one of the sisters.

ZENDRA: If anyone named Anon comes by... send him here, okay? Did you find one named Anon yet?

ARIA: Nope.

Walter then walked up with a depressed look.

ZENDRA: What is it?

Walter looked down and walked into the back.

ZENDRA: Wha...

ADAGIO: He volunteered to join us when he asked us to come pick them all up.

Zendra couldn't even look at Walter.

WALTER: If Anon comes, I'll look out for him. I promise...

The truck drove away when the C.B went off.

ADAGIO: Hang on, girls...

Zendra listened and heard Anon's voice...

He knew what that meant.

ZENDRA: Keep him safe. I know you can...

ARIA: Who?

ZENDRA: Anon. I know you found him. Keep. Him. Safe.

ARIA: Alright...

* * *

Anon was stacking corpses into the fire when the truck rolled up and Adagio honked the horn. Anon went in the back and saw Walter.

WALTER: Holy shit.

ANON: You're lucky I can't slit your throat and toss you out.

ADAGIO: That's good. If you do, he'll turn.

ANON: He isn't bitten...

ARIA: You don't know?

WALTER: Know what?

Adagio opened the back window.

ADAGIO: We all come back. It's going to happen to all of us. So the only appropriate way to kill him is stab him in the head.

The ride was silent from there as Anon observed the people that were with him. He was with at least _some_ of his people...

When Anon saw the base, it was one of the most beautiful things he'd seen these days. Dumpsters, busses, and other vehicles and large objects with guard towers set up.

ADAGIO: Like it?

ANON: It keeps them out?

ARIA: Pretty much...

Anon remembered what happened inside these walls. If it's inevitable, might as well try to know them...

ANON: How did you put it up?

SONATA: _Lots_ of help.

ANON: I'd bet.

* * *

Zendra and Jess were trying to help fortify the place, but without the help, it would be impossible.

ZENDRA: Maybe Woodbury's better now...

JESS: The way you described it? Maybe not...

A guard was looking at a hole in the wall when he suddenly collapsed.

ZENDRA: Oh, shit!

The guard stayed in place when Zendra ran by to check his pulse. He didn't feel one.

MEDIC: Move. I got this.

The medic was trying to revive him for several minutes. What happened was his eyes opened, but there was still no pulse.

MEDIC: McKinnley?

McKinnley then sunk his teeth into the medic's neck. Zendra pulled him off and saw that he had turned.

ZENDRA: How...

Jess ran and curb-stomped the Biter's head in. The medic was trying to breath through the blood, but failed as he died. Jess stabbed him in the head.

JESS: McKinnley was sick, but not _bitten_...

ZENDRA: Maybe it doesn't matter...

GUARD: Good God...

The guard loaded his gun and aimed it at himself.

ZENDRA: NO!

BANG!


	4. First Day

Anon woke up on top of a bed. Something he hadn't felt in months... He looked to the right and saw that wall again. Anon wanted to help it to stay standing in any way he can. Anon heard a knock and turned around.

ANON: Come in.

Adagio opened the door and handed him a watch.

ADAGIO: We have the breakfast at 9.

Anon noticed it was set at 8:31.

ANON: Thanks. Adagio, right?

Adagio nodded and left the room. Anon closed his door and noticed that someone left fresh clothes for him. He changed and walked out to the breakfast room. There was a man with someone who looked like his wife...

MAN: Mornin'! You must be one of the newbies from yesterday.

ANON: Yeah. And you are?

MAN: Name's Davis.

ANON: I'm Anon. Nice to see friendly faces again.

DAVIS: Yeah. Here. I give these to all the newbies.

What Davis tossed to Anon was a box. Anon read the side and stopped at one word.

ANON: Condoms?

DAVIS: Like I said, I give them to all the newbies. You never know when someone'll need 'em but don't have 'em.

Anon rolled his eyes and placed the box in his bag. He sat down at a table and waited for 9 to pass. Anon noticed more people coming by and one sat down with him. A survivor his age.

KID: You must be Anon.

ANON: Yeah. Who are you?

KID: I'm Will.

ANON: When did your people come here?

WILL: A few weeks ago. I get that you don't get this yet. Let me try to break it down. It's not what people say it is. Sure, some people decide to be their playthings, but those are isolated scenerios. The rest are guards, scavengers, or just _people_.

ANON: Really? Then how come Davis-?

WILL: Davis is my dad. He gives that around as a joke. But I'd take him by his word if I were you, though.

ANON: I heard that... _it_ was the price of staying here. Is that true?

WILL: No! Not in the slightest! The only way that's possible is if you peak their interests. No offense! I'm sure that you can prove your worth somehow.

ANON: _I think I know how..._

A bell rang and people started taking seats. Anon just stayed there when Adagio and her sisters came out.

ADAGIO: Everyone! We have good news about the run yesterday. Besides from the new people, we also found enough food and supplies to last us months.

People cheered and Adagio giggled. It was obvious to Anon what this was. She brought the supplies, now they respect her. It was a fascinating system when it came down to survival.

ARIA: Also, the brawl in the pits was finally resolved.

Aria, however, wasn't exactly Anon's favorite. She either pushed everyone away, or shoved them all in her face. And not in the metaphorical way... Sonata was another story, though. Anon felt like he and her had a connection. He felt like several other people felt the same way, but he didn't give a damn.

ADAGIO: The menu is the typical MRE from that National Guard station, as usual. We will try to change that, but for now, this is all we can share.

People seem agrivated, but they didn't say anything. Anon seemed eager to eat some real food for once.

WILL: You seem excited. What, you used to eating maggots?

ANON: No. More like anything else. Old canned pasta, expired Big Cats, you name it, we ate it.

WILL: Good God... Glad me and my family found this place when we did.

ANON: Me too...

Anon noticed that his stump was still wrapped in dirty bandages.

WILL: You should get that redressed after you eat.

ANON: Nah, I don't wanna waste your resources.

WILL: It's just a bandage. We have lots more laying around as it is.

ANON: Alright...

The food was placed on the table and Anon opened it. He pulled out something the package called "Bacon N' Chedder". Anon took a bite and instantly loved it.

WILL: Get used to that.

ANON: Trust me, I already have.

Anon took another bite. It's been _months_ since Anon ate something like this.

WILL: What have you been eating out there?

ANON: You don't wanna know.

WILL: People?

ANON: No. Anything else but that and maggots. Jesus, it's bad out there, but it's not like Mad Max.

WILL: Alright...

* * *

Anon was taking a walk around the wall when they noticed that a car was ready to leave the gates. Anon walked towards it.

ANON: What's going on?

ADAGIO: A run. What we found was good, but that wall needs to stay standing.

ANON: Need an extra hand?

ADAGIO: Can you shoot?

ANON: A pistol. Me and my brother had training back at Woodbury before we went to Walter's camp.

ADAGIO: With one hand?

ANON: How much harder can it be?

Adagio chuckled.

ADAGIO: Our tinkerer, Todd, he can make you a bayonet. He's in that shed by the hotel. We'll wait for you.

Anon went to the shed and saw Todd working on a gun.

ANON: Uhh... you're Todd, right?

TODD: Yeah. How can I help ya?

ANON: I'm going on a run and I kinda need a bayonet for this.

Anon waved his stump.

TODD: I might already have something!

Todd ran in a tote and pulled out a form of prothstetic with a knife attached to the end.

TODD: We had someone who needed one. All I gotta do is adjust it.

ANON: What happened to him?

TODD: After the runs, he decided to settle down. You can still see him, in room 115.

The arm fit like a glove. Anon admired the blade it came with, it was about 7 inches. Close enough to kill, but not give ridiculous length.

TODD: You should go see them.

Anon went back with his knife sheathed.

ADAGIO: That quick? I almost forgot about that spare guy we had on runs...

ANON: Thank God.

The car was a tight fit, with 4 people inside a 2-person truck. Adagio was driving and Anon called shotgun.

ADAGIO: How long has it been?

ANON: Since what?

ADAGIO: Since you were in a car, not escaping Walkers.

ANON: Walkers? That's what you call them?

ADAGIO: Yeah.

ANON: Huh. I like it, sounds better than Biters. It's been about... 6 months since this.

ARIA: That's when everything went down...

ANON: ... I know.

They kept driving until the warehouse came into sight.

ANON: That's it?

ARIA: What, not exciting enough?

ANON: It's not that. It just... looks empty.

Adagio chuckled.

ADAGIO: You know what we found there? Flare guns. Flare. Guns!

ANON: How many?

ARIA: Enough for our runs. The flares aren't so hard to make. Just an empty shotgun shell and a firecracker for distracting, and a lit shell for signaling.

ANON: Seems crafty.

SONATA: Trust me, they've kept away HERDS of the Walkers. Once, we had a herd the size of 400! All lured into a quarry by some flares.

Anon already liked this place better than Crawford, better that Woodbury, better than all of it. He wanted this life, he _wanted_ this...

The truck was parked and they went inside.

ADAGIO: We already scavenged some og the supplies a few months ago, but now we need it. Now that we have four of us, this should go better. I have the north, Sonata has the east, Anon has the west, and Aria has the south. If anything gets inside and it's in your line of fire, you kill it. Keep _tight_ formation, all of you.

The crew took their places and went inside. Anon noticed that a military crate was inside and in his line of fire.

ANON: You guys ever notice that?

Adagio turned and saw the crate.

ADAGIO: That old thing? It's just a useless box.

ANON: Maybe not...

Anon went to open is and pulled out a LMG with a loaded ammo belt.

ANON: What was that about the crate being useless?

Adagio turned and saw the LMG and smirked.

ADAGIO: Good find. Now who gets it?

ANON: I'm out, since I got one hand. Besides, I couldn't lift this thing if my life depended on it.

Aria stepped up and grabbed it.

ADAGIO: Don't fire a _bullet_ until we get back!

ARIA: Don't worry, Adagio. I won't.

The crew kept going when they heard rumbling.

ANON: What was that?

They looked up and saw a Walker fall through and get trapped in rebar. The Walker's stomach was impaled and its legs were dangling due to the momentum. The crew noticed that the roof was crumbling on top of them.

ANON: Yeah, I think it's time to go.

The crew ran for the exit, but Aria was falling behind.

ARIA: This damn LMG's holding me down.

Anon ran up.

ANON: Hand me it, just go!

Anon grabbed the LMG and ran as fast as the weight would allow. The roof fell and Anon's leg was trapped in the rubble. Anon noticed a Walker was inched away from his head. Anon pulled out his knife arm and stabbed it. Sonata noticed and ran to help. Adagio wasn't far behind.

ADAGIO: Aria, keep watch!

SONATA: You alright?

ANON: Yeah, but my foot's caught.

SONATA: Man, your lucky. If this thing fell on you the wrong way...

Aria noticed a Walker from the roof start to crawl towards Anon. She ran toward it and stabbed it. She noticed that others were starting to rip their trapped legs off and start crawling.

ARIA: Shit. SHIT! We gotta go!

Adagio and Sonata lifted the rubble off his leg and Anon crawled out. Anon tried walking, but he stumbled. Sonata ran up and grabbed him.

SONATA: Come on!

Anon was leaning on Sonata for support as they ran for the truck. Anon hopped in the back with Sonata and Aria took the wheel.

* * *

Some time later, Sonata pulled off Anon's shoe and noticed that it was bloodied and scrapped.

SONATA: That must've hurt like hell...

ANON: Trust me, it did.

Sonata grabbed some disinfectant and placed it on a towel. She placed it on Anon's leg when he winced.

ANON: **Fuck**...

SONATA: It can't be that bad.

ANON: Trust me, it is.

When the blood was wiped, Adagio handed the dressing and Sonata covered it.

ADAGIO: You can get it properly looked at back home.

ANON: Yeah... home.

SONATA: What is it?

ANON: That was great and all, but I think I'd be safer inside. I wanna work on the wall, help it stay up.

ADAGIO: Can you shoot a rifle?

ANON: I can learn. It might be harder with one arm, but it can't be harder than getting out of there.

Adagio took this under consideration. The wall _did_ need to stay up.

ADAGIO: First, let's worry about your leg, then I'll ask around.

ANON: Thanks.

ADAGIO: Any time...

Sonata looked at the walls and smiled to herself.

SONATA: _I'm starting to like this guy..._


	5. Road To Life

Zendra was taking watch for the base along with one of the guards, Adam.

ADAM: You alright?

ZENDRA: What do you mean?

ADAM: It's been two days since Anon left. You think she found him.

ZENDRA: I _know_ she found him. Maybe he's safe and fine. I- I don't know anymore.

ADAM: We voted to put you in charge. We don't expect you to lead us like Walter, or anybody.

ZENDRA: Yeah. I know.

Zendra noticed that a Biter was rubbing against the walls. Another heard it and started to do the same.

ADAM: We should take care of that before they draw more.

Adam pointed his silenced rifle at the Biters and pulled the trigger.

ADAM: Still wish Walter had stayed?

ZENDRA: I don't know. Honestly, he wasn't gonna make it much longer. I honestly feel safer now that he's gone.

Before they could talk more, Jess knocked on the wall and told Zendra to come with her.

ZENDRA: You got it?

ADAM: Yeah, I got it.

Zendra followed Jess into Walter's office.

ZENDRA: Yeah?

JESS: Look, I was thinking on what you said about my brother. I wanna go look for him. I want you to come with me.

Zendra was shocked about this.

ZENDRA: And the others?

Adam called out from the gates.

ADAM: Oh, SHIT! HERD!

Zendra and Jess ran to the wall and saw over 50 Biters pushing against the wall with Adam shooting the herd.

ZENDRA: Adam, run!

Adam didn't answer as he kept shooting. The wall was leaning inwards as the top was leaning into the herd. The wall dented enough for Adam to fall in. The Biters forced him against the gates as he was devoured. His screams were silenced because his head was squished into the gates. The wall crumbled and about 29 came in. Not a lot, but too many for them to handle in their current state.

ZENDRA: Pack the RV!

Jess didn't say a word as she ran to get the supplies. Zendra ran to the RV to start it. It started and Jess ran into the RV as the herd was finally into the building.

ZENDRA: What about the others?

JESS: There ARE no others!

* * *

They drove out as the herd took over the base. Jess looked and knew that that was it.

ZENDRA: What now?

JESS: I think I know a place.

The two kept driving until they found the place in mind. It was a drug store in Macon that had a helicopter crash on top.

ZENDRA: This place?

JESS: Yeah. It belonged to my friend's in-laws. She married the son, I think his name was Lee Everett. She was cheating on him for some guy while he was at work. He came home and... I wonder where _he_ is now...

The two entered the pharmacy and noticed that it was dark and swampy.

JESS: The crash and the rubble should be able to keep us safe for a while.

ZENDRA: And if the helicopter crashes through when we sleep?

Jess was silent and thought of an idea.

JESS: Let's see what's in the helicopter, if anything.

The two went inside and saw that it had a fair amount of supplies for them to take. They grabbed as much as their bags can carry and started to make themselves at home. Jess offered to take watch and told Zendra to get some sleep. Jess was on the pharmacy roof, taking watch when she saw 3 Biters roam by. She ignored them and kept looking.

When she looked again, she noticed that the Biters were dead with 3 bullet holes in the back at the head. She kept looking until she saw someone with a cloak and hood looking back. The stranger grabbed a whiteboard and started writing.

 **WHO ARE YOU?**

Jess grabbed a whiteboard that was on the roof and wrote back.

 **I'M JESS. YOU?**

She saw the stranger writing back.

 **BUD.**

Jess started writing again.

 **DO YOU HAVE PEOPLE?**

Bud wrote again.

 **NOT ANYMORE. YOU?**

Jess was about to answer when she heard a truck drive by. Jess noticed that it had Adagio's symbol on the side- a broken note in front of a heart. Bud aimed his rifle at the truck and shot the tire. The truck flipped and crashed in front of a Biter. What followed as a man climbing out and opening fire on Bud. Jess fired at the man's head, killing him instantly. Zendra heard and ran up.

ZENDRA: What happened?!

JESS: Stay here, I'm picking someone up.

Jess held up the sign asking Bud to join them. He nodded and started packing. Jess kept watch as he climbed up to where they were. Several Biters were surrounding him. Bud had his silenced pistol and blasted 4 of them. 2 more were closing in behind him. Bud grabbed a pipe and bashed them to the ground and a second time to the head.

JESS: Good to see a human face...

Bud removed his hood and Jess and Zendra were greeted by a child, as old as 13.

BUD: Yeah, me too.

* * *

Anon was having his leg looked at back at Adagio's Base.

MEDIC: Good news is it doesn't need stiches. Bad news is that this is gonna hurt like a couple bees during Spring Break.

The Medic placed antibiotics on the wound and Anon winced.

MEDIC: Not bad, for your first wound.

ANON: It isn't.

Anon held up his stump to remind the Medic.

MEDIC: Right... with all this around us, it's hard to remember what we've been through until we have to face it all over again.

Anon nodded as his wound was wrapped.

MEDIC: I wouldn't recommend much jogging for the next week, but you'll be okay.

Anon rose up from the chair, thanked the Medic, and went back to his room. When Anon opened the door, he noticed that a note was left for him.

 _~ Room 135, 5:00, bring bag. ~_

 _\- Sonata Dusk, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze_


	6. Love

Anon went to the room while checking the watch. Adagio opened the door and looked crushed.

ANON: What is it?

Adagio led Anon in and he saw Sonata and Aria holding bags of food and medicine.

ANON: Where did you get all this?

Sonata sighed.

SONATA: We went to your camp to try to convince your brother to come with us. The walls were down, Walkers were inside... I'm sorry.

Anon didn't say a word for a few minutes. Adagio finally opened her mouth to speak.

ADAGIO: I understand if you're angry. At me more than anybody...

ANON: There was an RV inside the camp... was it still there?

Aria shook her head and that was when he knew.

ANON: He got out. Jess too, probably...

ARIA: I wouldn't get my hopes up.

ANON: I've seen him around the Walkers. He'll be fine.

ARIA: How about people?

Anon didn't speak for a few more seconds when Sonata leaned in.

SONATA: We asked you to bring your bag so we know who to look for.

Anon scurried through his bag and pulled out a picture of Anon, Zendra, and their parents.

ARIA: Alright. Thanks.

Before Anon put it away, Adagio stretched her hand out wanting to see it. He handed it to her and Sonata looked also.

ADAGIO: What happened to them?

* * *

Anon and Zendra were walking down the streets. Lowane, their mother, was behind them. Zendra stopped Anon when they saw a port.

ZENDRA: I get that what happened with dad was horrifying, but if we don't fight, it'll be the rest of us, okay?

Anon nodded and Lowane called out.

LOWANE: I see something. Walls...

The two ran up ahead and saw the signs and the wall. The wall was a pile of corpses with most of them swinging their arms around.

ANON: What is that?

ZENDRA: Looks like a... wall of something...

LOWANE: Let's go!

The three went towards the wall to look for a way in. When they realized ther wasn't a way in, they started climbing in. When they made it through, there were people with several guns pointed at them.

?: Hands up, assholes.

Their hands went up and they put their weapons down.

?: You climbed that? You... _climbed_ that?

The stranger started clapping his hands and others soon followed.

CRAWFORD: Nice to meet y'all. I'm Crawford, the leader of this establishment.

They shook his hand when they noticed the sign.

CRAWFORD: Just some rules for the road...

They read that they should spare their rations wisely and children weren't allowed inside. Crawford stopped Anon and got in front of him.

CRAWFORD: Say, how old are you, son?

ANON: Um... 15.

Crawford sighed and shook his head.

CRAWFORD: One more year, and you might've been okay. Escort him out.

Guards grabbed Anon and pulled him to the sewers when Zendra and Lowane stopped them.

GUARD: Ma'am, if you want in, you better step back.

LOWANNE: No! He'll be 16 only in a couple of months!

GUARD: I'm sorry, but these are Crawford's rules.

ZENDRA: If he's not staying, I'm not staying.

Lowanne looked and knew that he had to go.

LOWANNE: Zendra... promise me you'll protect him. Promise me you will!

ZENDRA: I... I promise.

The two were sent through the sewers and outside the walls.

* * *

ANON: ...After that, Jess and Walter found us near this place and, well... you know the rest.

ADAGIO: Man... I'm sorry.

ANON: It's fine. There was nothing you could've done...

Sonata was on the verge of tears and Aria actually looked shocked for once.

ARIA: You wanna go looking for him?

ANON: No. We'll never find him. Not now, not ever. If he was smart, he would've came here, he didn't. He knows what's out there, he doesn't care.

Sonata was the first to hold Anon in an embrace. Adagio was next, Aria was last. All Anon could do was let it happen. Adagio got up to his ear.

ADAGIO: ...I saw the condoms Davis gave you.

Anon blushed deeply.

ANON: You told me to bring the bag, I had no time to unpack it.

Adagio chuckled and let the topic go. As soon as the embrace was over, the four then talked about better days in their lives. Anon knew that in that moment, they had a connection...

* * *

Zendra and Jess were working on the helicopter and Bud was keeping watch.

JESS: How do you know them?

BUD: I was with them in the early days... it's not what people said it was. It was... better. But, in the end, it wasn't my cup of tea. I left during the first few months.

ZENDRA: Wait, so that whole "sex-for-admission" talk, that's just bullshit?

Bud sighed and looked back.

BUD: It's not a price, it's a _choice_. Some people just said yes to the choice...

JESS: Did you?

Bud was silent as he started cleaning his pistol. Jess and Zendra were setting up the cots in the crash when Bud called out. They all ran out and saw a small group of people run through.

?: Remember, this is just a dry run. We look for herds, no more than that.

Zendra kept looking as the group held firecrackers and flung them at the ground.

JESS: We gotta help them...

BUD: How can we? They look like they know what they're doing.

As the small group waited, one of Adagio's trucks drove by. Bud pointed his rifle when Zendra stopped him.

ZENDRA: Wait! We need to see what they'll do...

Adagio walked out and... someone was inside the backseat.

ADAGIO: Hello there.

The stranger raised his gun and so did his friends.

?: Don't even think about shootin'!

ADAGIO: Relax... we're friendly.

The stranger lowered his gun slowly and his friends soon followed.

DALE: I'm Dale. This is Glenn and Andrea.

GLENN: Hey, nice to see good people.

ZENDRA: Crap...

BUD: Like I said: It's a choice.

GLENN: Who are you?

ADAGIO: I'm Adagio. Do you have a camp?

DALE: Lookin' for one.

ADAGIO: Well, we have one if you want to join us.

DALE: Thank you. But we're on our way somewhere else.

GLENN: Yeah. a farm, if you can beleive it.

ADAGIO: Well, if it doesn't work out, let us know.

GLENN: You got it.

Adagio then waved and got back in the truck. After she was gone, we decided to show ourselves. Andrea raised his gun, but Glenn and Dale didn't.

BUD: Easy, partner. We don't mean any harm. We just saw you talk with her. You're smart to say no.

DALE: What are you talkin' about?

ZENDRA: I'm talking about what happens _inside_ those walls.

GLENN: What do you mean?

JESS: He means how it's a sex camp and his 16 year-old brother is inside those walls.

The three were silent for a while as Zendra explained to them about Anon.

DALE: Good God... well... you wanna join us?

ZENDRA: Thanks, but Jess here's looking for her family. If we find them, we'll look for the farm.

DALE: Got it. The mailbox is Greene.

They then started saddling on horses and rode away.

JESS: Think we'll see them again?

ZENDRA: Yeah. They look like they know what they're doing. They'll be alright.


	7. Water

Anon was talking with Will about the water park near the training station.

WILL: So, what we did was we drained as much as we could out of the tanks.

ANON: And what, you don't expect it all to run out?

WILL: That's why we set things up to gather rain water. It's been a wet spring for us.

ANON: Maybe...

WILL: What is it?

ANON: Nothing. Just... nothing.

WILL: Alright...

Before Will could talk more, Davis called for him.

WILL: I'm comin'!

Will ran off and Anon was able to catch his breath. Anon looked at the water park and saw that their was _some_ water running inside. Anon decided to talk to Sonata about it.

SONATA: We still have a bit of water going in. It's a circle, it goes in and it flows out again.

ANON: Yeah, but... why?

SONATA: Why not?

Anon was dumbfounded but accepted it. He went back to his room and noticed another note on his bed.

 _~ Come see us again at dinner._

 _Adagio, Aria, Sonata_

Anon noticed that it had keys attatched to the other side on the note. Anon figured that it was for their room and shoved them in his pocket.

* * *

Zendra noticed that a Biter was limping towards a squirrel. Zendra pulled his bow back and let go, disbatching the Biter silently. Before he could get the squirrel, Bud already shot it.

BUD: You're welcome.

Zendra stayed silent as Bud grabbed the squirrel and placed it in a grocery bag. As they started heading back, they noticed that Jess ran out with an SMG on her back.

ZENDRA: What happened?

JESS: We gotta go, now!

Before Zendra could ask, they saw lights shine through the trees.

ZENDRA: Oh, God...

They ran ahead until they were pushed into a sewer pipe.

ZENDRA: Who are those people?!

JESS: ...Marauders.

* * *

Anon noticed that it was still 2:00 P.M, so he decided to see the park again. Before he could, a guard stopped him.

GUARD: Hey, man. Adagio's lookin' for you. Room 115.

ANON: Okay, thanks.

GUARD: You still got those condoms?

Anon chuckled and said yes.

GUARD: You should bring 'em with you, man. As Davis says: "Better safe than sorry"

* * *

Zendra has looking ahead, listening to people talking.

MARAUDER: That bitch nailed Jefferson! When we get 'er, I get dibs on 'er!

JESS: You try it, you skinny motherfucker...

Zendra kept looking and saw five people come out with weapons drawn in the woods. Zendra soon saw Biters starting to approach one of the Maraduers. They just let them have him.

MARAUDER #2: AHHH! HELP ME!

All the group heard were gunshots, two.

ZENDRA: Son of a bitch...

BUD: We gotta go!

The three ran the other direction for at least 3 miles away.

ZENDRA: Who the FUCK were those people, Jess?!

JESS: They stole our stuff while you were gone and one of them threatened to... I got out and snatched the bag, one of them tried to stop me, I killed him.

BUD: Sorry you had to do that.

JESS: I did what I had to.

ZENDRA: We need somewhere to go... but where?

* * *

Anon went down the hall back to room 115, with his bag in hand. When he opened the door, he noticed that it was empty. Anon kept looking until he found a note on the table.

 _Went swimming, wanna come with?_

 _~Sonata, Adagio, Aria_

* * *

Bud was on a hill, looking at Adagio's Base. He remember what happened to him there...

ZENDRA: Hey, Bud! You okay man...

Zendra stopped when he saw the view.

ZENDRA: What is it?

Bud handed him his binoculars and pointed at the water park.

BUD: Look for yourself.

Zendra looked and saw Anon in the hot tub with Sonata, Adagio, and Aria.

ZENDRA: Oh, shit...

BUD: Yeah, shit.

ZENDRA: What did you see?

BUD: Nothing. They're just talking... for now.

JESS: What do you mean "for now"?

BUD: This is how it starts. He may not know it yet, but he'll get the word. He'll either say yes, or say no. Like I said, it's a choice.

Zendra was at the verge of storming down there and gunning them all down.

JESS: What do we do?

ZENDEA: ...Let him go. He chose this life.

BUD: Yeah... he did.

The three turned back and started hiking down the hill when Zendra looked back one more time.

JESS: Zen, he's gone. Like Bud said, he chose that life. Let's make sure we don't have to.

Zendra sighed and started walking down with her back to their camp.

* * *

Adagio was laughing hystericly in the hot tub with Anon, Aria, and Sonata.

ADAGIO: Wait, wait, so... your fathe was a Catholic, AND an alcoholic?!

ANON: Yep. One time, the Prime Minister thought he was possessed.

Sonata started laughing hystericly as well. Aria managed to let out a chuckle, but not much else.

SONATA: So, what happened to him after that?

ANON: Rehab. When all of this started going down, we grabbed him and dragged his ass on to the road. He didn't make it.

ARIA: Sorry to hear...

ANON: Don't be, he was an asshole. Nagged about every little thing like I was his personal slave. One time, he sent Zendra down the road for a sandwich. He could've walked there if the lazy bastard wanted to!

Adagio let out a chuckle and there was a minute of silence.

ADAGIO: You said he didn't make it?

ANON: ...Yeah.

ARIA: What happened?

Anon let out a sigh and started the story.

ANON: We just got him out of rehab, he was almost done. I could already see that he was better.

ADAGIO: How?

Anon was silent until he looked back.

ANON: He wasn't hurting me.

The Dazzlings were silent for a minute. No word was spoken until Sonata went closer.

SONATA: What happened?

ANON: He was always drunk. He always came home demanding me to come out to do shit he couldn't do because he was wasted. Anyway, we were running down the street from a HORDE of Walkers, and one of them pulls him down. It started to... **we only got away because they were to busy eating him.**

Sonata was then right next to him. She put an arm over him before holding him in an embrace. Adagio was next, then Aria. Anon noticed that his hands were starting to wrinkle.

ANON: We should get out.

ADAGIO: Yeah, but first... have you ever heard of **polygamy?**


	8. Prison

Anon's eyes slowly rose open as he quickly remembered last nght. He was careful not to alarm the girls around him as he rose from the bed. In his mind, he saw last night go and hundreds of ways.

He liked this way.

* * *

Bud quickly jolted his eyes open from a horrible nightmare. Jess was on watch and saw him.

JESS: You okay, Bud?

BUD: ... I *exhale* was wrong *exhale* about Anon. We can still save him, I can.

JESS: You said that after it happened, it was over.

BUD: Well, I'm living proof that I lied.

JESS: So you DID do it with...

BUD: ...Yes I did. I can **not** allow anyone else go down the road that I opened up for myself. I going to get him.

Zendra was now awake and stood up.

ZENDRA: If we're gonna save him, we're going to need weapons. Do you have a map?

Bud nodded and pulled out a map of Georgia. They found a 'Meriwether County Correctional Facility'.

BUD: I saw it a day before I found you. It's gone now, overrun by Walkers.

ZENDRA: Walkers?

BUD: It's what they called them. If you wanna use Biters, be my guest.

JESS: We can worry about this later, we gotta go!

* * *

Walter was waling down the hall after hearing a noise from room 115. He noticed Anon wasn't in his room and asked a guard where he went.

GUARD: He's still with 'em?! Shit, I didn't think that they would really... Hot **damn** , that kid is lucky.

Walter was taken aback by this statement.

GUARD: Walter, you okay man?

WALTER: I need to get out of here. I need to find Anon's brother.

GUARD: You know she won't allow that, Walter.

WALTER: There's no time to ask. As far as I can see, she has **other** things going on right now.

The guard nodded and handed Walter car keys and a pistol with a box of ammo.

GUARD: I'm coming with you.

Walter nodded and they both started heading out.

WALTER: So, you got a name?

GUARD: Samuel.

WALTER: Well, Sam, you got any family you wanna bring with ya?

SAM: No, my son, Bud, is out there now. So I have no-one left...

* * *

The Prison was in sight, it had a tank near it, along with a massive herd of Walkers inside.

ZENDRA: Now what?

JESS: We gotta lure them away somehow. The supplies might still be intact.

BUD: I have an idea.

Bud grabbed a flare gun he had and asked for firecrackers. He shoved them inside a shotgun shell and loaded it into the flare gun. Bud then aimed for the outside of the fence. The Walkers started to push the fence down and lured around the flare. Bud then shot another one, further away from the fences. Bud nodded at Zendra and Jess, telling them to head inside.

BUD: I'll draw them away. I have this.

The two walked inside with their pistols loaded.

ZENDRA: Do you know where the armory could be?

JESS: Just outside the prison, that way.

Jess pointed into a doorway leading into a dark hall. They went in and made a right. They were greeted by riot gear, AR-15s, sniper rifles, food, and medicine.

JESS: Holy shit...

They grabbed the riot gear, as many weapons as they could, and all of the food and medicine that they could carry.

ZENDRA: This'll last us long enough to save Anon.

JESS: Yeah. We should look for any survivors.

ZENDRA: Alright, we check Block A, B, and C. No survivors, we keep moving.

Jess nodded and they looked cell by cell.

* * *

Anon was making coffee when Adagio opened his door.

ADAGIO: Hey.

ANON: Hey.

Adagio sat in a chair and Anon grabbed a cup.

ADAGIO: I'm good. We made some after...

Anon recognised this and decided to use this cup. Anon sat down and the awkward silence fell in.

ADAGIO: So... what are we now?

ANON: What?

ADAGIO: The three of us... what does last night make us?

ANON: Can you stop trying to not say it?

ADAGIO: Okay, we all had sex. What does that make us now?

ANON: What do you **want** it to mean?

Adagio was silent for a few minutes, then she looked back up at Anon.

ADAGIO: I'm not sure. I'm certain that Sonata's fell for you, Aria doesn't give a shit, and I-

They were interuppted by a guard screaming out.

GUARD: WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!

* * *

Zendra and Jess were checking Cell Block C, Zendra had the top row and Jess had the bottom row. Before they could go any further, about 30 Walkers started flooding in through one of the exits!

ZENDRA: Go out the back!

They ran out the other side and found that rubble now piled the way out.

JESS: Shit.

They loaded their pistols, ready to take them out. The herd started roaming into their sights, Jess fired at two of them, Zendra aimed at another two. They kept shooting rapidly and carefully at the herd, but they were met by a terrifying sound.

 _Click, click._

Zendra pulled out a knife, but Jess put her hand on his shoulder, telling him to try to break through the rubble. The herd was now right behind them.

?: GET DOWN NOW!

Zendra hid Jess behind him and bullets started to fly from two assault rifles. The herd was either dead, or crippled. Zendra looked up and saw...

ZENDRA: Walter?

Indeed, Walter and Sam were there, and have stolen some weapons from Adagio's Base and from The Prison.

WALTER: Holy shit...

Zendra took a step forward.

ZENDRA: Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you.

WALTER: Because I kneow what happened to Anon.

JESS: Us too. He fucked them, right?

WALTER: You can say that. But Zendra, he can still be saved.

SAM: You know that's a lie.

WALTER: Shut **up!** Listen, we were there, Anon can be brought back.

Then, Bud came out of the corner.

BUD: He can't. He's already gone, Zendra. He's already-

Bud stopped when he saw Sam.

BUD: Dad?

Sam was stunned, shocked, in fact. He quickly held Bud in an embrace.

SAM: Buddy, I'm SO SORRY! I- I couldn't stop her, I...

BUD: It's alright, it's done. Anon's gone now. We have to go, NOW. You saw last night, there're bad people here. The only other place to go is...

ZENDRA: Maggie's farm.


	9. Mistrust

Anon ran out to see what has happened, and he saw a man covered by a mask, with at least 10 men behind him. Anon pulled out an AR-15 and held it up to th strangers.

ANON: Who are you?!

STRANGER: Names aren't important nowadays.

ADAGIO: What do you want from us?

STRANGER: A roof, mostly. More food as well, we're running quite low.

ARIA: So you blow a hole in our wall to get it?

STRANGER: We have cars we can close it up with until you make repairs.

Adagio was clearly considering this.

ANON: Dagi, you can't be serious.

ADAGIO: Look at them! They have weapons, cars, food maybe...

ANON: If we bring them in, we should take their weapons. Just in case.

ADAGIO: ...If you wish to stay, we need your weapons and ammunition.

STRANGER: You have yourseld a deal, Miss...

ADAGIO: Adagio. This is Anon, Aria, and Sonata.

STRANGER: Such strange names...

ANON: Who are you?

The stranger took off his mask. He coughed and cleared his throat.

VERNON: Fine... the name's Vernon. These are my people.

* * *

Bud had watch with his father. I saw Walter on the railing of the tower we were in. I tapped him on the shoulder and joined him.

WALTER: Look, about Anon-

ZENDRA: Don't. I already lost him, now I don't wanna here that he's in some polygamous relationship.

WALTER: Look, I was thinking...

ZENDRA: What?

WALTER: I was thinking, maybe there **is** a way of getting Anon back. Maybe this is just who he is now...

ZENDRA: They only... did him **once.** As long as it stays that way, he'll be okay.

We were silent until Bud came over and leaned against the tower wall.

BUD: He's not. He's too far gone. I almost was, back there. My dad'll tell you.

Sam took a step forward and Bud went inside the tower.

ZENDRA: Well? Tell us.

SAM: Well...

* * *

Then

SAM: Bud! Come on!

Bud opened his eyes and remembered that he finally had his own bed again. He got up and went to see his father.

SAM: So, what do you think of those girls?

BUD: They seem okay. They took us in, so they're alright in my book.

SAM: In your **book?**

Bud let out a chuckle.

BUD: Funny.

SAM: Come on, I know my son...

Bud let out a chuckle, but he felt his face pick up heat...

Bud was in the living room of their hotel room, looking at the view of the wall. It was something that must've took a lot of time and effort into it...

ADAGIO: 205! Bud, right? Can you meet us at room 135?

Bud jolted before looking back.

BUD: Sure thing!

Sam was looking on, trying not to laugh his head off. Bud looked flustered as he got up and walked out the door. Sam poked his head out of the door.

SAM: If they offer it, don't say what you don't wanna say!

Bud went down the hall and into the room.

* * *

Now

SAM: I... I was **joking** when I said that, Zendra! I didn't... **I didn't know what they were capable of.**

ZENDRA: Hey, it's alright, man. You're doing a good job making up for it, and your son's doing a good job trying to forget it.

Sam took this under consideration as Zendra noticed Walter walking down the stairs. Zendra bolted down and saw Walter opening the gates.

ZENDRA: What are you doing?

Walter turned around.

WALTER: I... I can't stay here any longer. I have a friend, up near Michigan. I'm going to try there.

ZENDRA: You're going alone?

WALTER: ...Anon was my fault, Zendra. I gotta live with that. And I tried to... but I can't. Look after Jess. She's a good girl; reliable, smart. Pretty, too.

Walter shut the gates behind him and started walking into the dark. Zendra sighted and went back to the tower.

JESS: Where's Walter?

ZENDRA: He just left.

JESS: Left?! What do you mean **left?!**

BUD: Keep your voice down!

ZENDRA: He said that Anon was his fault. He said that he had to live with it, and he couldn't. How can I stop him?

SAM: Everyone calm down! Walter couldn't live with it, and now he's gone. Get the hell over it.

Jess sighed and sat back down. Zendra started to keep watch when Bud came up.

BUD: I'll keep watch. You get some sleep.

Zendra was about to object, but he yawned first. Zendra took a cot over from Jess and layed his head down. He heard footsteps and his cot move. Then he felt an arm go over him. His eyes opened, but he couldn't turn his head that far back.

JESS: Sorry for my reaction, I know that he was a dick, but for a while, he was the only family I had. Now...

Zendra knew what she was saying and closed his eyes again.

* * *

Anon and the others were having a hard time adjusting to Vernon and his group.

ADAGIO: It's not easy to build that wall, you know.

ANON: I know, I know. But what else can we do right now? We need people, and they're people by the loosest definition.

ARIA: They're cancer patients. I think we can take them.

SONATA: She's got a point, you guys. They're practically dying at the second.

The others kept arguing until a gunshot was heard.

A gunshot through Sonata.

ANON: NO!

Sonata's body collapsed and Anon looked up to see Vernon with a gun in his hand.

VERNON: What was that about being **cancer patients?**

Anon drew his gun on him, but his 10 others drew theirs.

VERNON: Drop the guns.

The stricken group had no choice but to lower their guns. Before anything else happened, Anon tackled Vernon to the ground. He used him as a human shield against his people who were opening fire. When the bullets stopped, Anon threw Vernon into the crowd. Adagio and Aria grabbed their guns and opened fire. The group fell to the ground and Anon took his bayonet arm to their heads.

ANON: What just happened?

ADAGIO: Sonata... she's gonna turn.

ANON: I got her.

Anon went up, grabbed Sonata's ponytail, lifted her head up, and stabbed her in the head without looking.


	10. Sins

Sonata was buried out the back in front of the others who had died so far.

ADAGIO: Back before, she would always have that look on her face that told you... that told you that she didn't care what was happening around her. She was just in her own world. But, now...

Adagio sighed and let Aria say her piece.

ARIA: Sonata, she... she always had something to say, you know? I... I always thought that made her weak. She always had something to lighten the mood, and I treated her like shit because of it.

Aria stood back and let Anon say his piece.

ANON: When I met Sonata, she was the first one here to accept me. She gave me a chance to live before anyone else knew I was alive. I'll remember her for that...

Anon paid his respects and went to see the prisoner from the shootout, who was locked in the base's lower levels. Anon found the room they set him in and opened the door.

PRISONER: Look, whatever you wanna know, I'll tell you, I promise. Just let me go, please...

ANON: And what, let you kill more people? Fuck no.

Anon grabbed a knife and held it to his wrist.

ANON: Where're your people? I know that wasn't all. There're _always_ more people. So, where are they?

PRISONER: I- I don't know.

Anon sliced a layer.

PRISONER: ARGHHH! I swear, I don't **know!** I met them when we found this place!

Anon stabbed the prisoner's knee. Then he threw a punch at him.

* * *

Zendra and the others were closing in on Maggie's farm.

ZENDRA: You think they're still there?

JESS: Yeah. They're survivors, Zen.

SAM: You said you only saw them for five minutes.

JESS: Well, we know, okay?

BUD: Even if they're gone, the farm's still there. We could stay there for a few weeks, or at least a _day_.

ZENDRA: Bud and Jess are right. We go find the farm, see if any supplies are left if Maggie and Glenn aren't there, and we stay. Not forever, but just until we get our heads on straight.

SAM: I think I found some cars by the Prison, but I'm not too sure if they run.

BUD: I'll scope it out.

SAM: I'll go with him.

ZENDRA: Alright, me and Jess will find a place to lay low for a while.

SAM: Let's do it.

* * *

Anon and Adagio had the prisoner tied to a power line.

PRISONER: I swear, there's NO-ONE coming! Please let me go!

Anon held a gun to the prisoner's head. Before he could shoot, Adagio gently placed a hand on his shoulder and delicately spoke into his ear.

ADAGIO: Not in the head. Let him turn.

Anon lowered the gun to his chest. The crowd behind him cheered on as Anon pulled the trigger.

Anon's ears rang, as he could hardly hear the crowd cheer on. Adagio lit a molotov, pulled Anon back, and tossed it at the prisoner.

ADAGIO: Leave it here. People can now see exactly who they're fucking with.

ARIA: Come on, let's head back.

Anon nodded and they went to their vehicles and drove back to the hotel.

ANON: I was thinking... we need a name for the place other than home.

ADAGIO: Hmm... we'll have to think about it.

Aria nodded.

ADAGIO: How about... Home?

Anon and Aria looked at Adagio with confusion.

ADAGIO: What? It _is_ what it is, isn't it? Home? It's also home to whoever wants to join, which is everyone. Anon started slowly nodding.

ANON: She has a point, but we should take some more precautions in inviting people.

ARIA: What does that mean?

ANON: Those assholes just came up to our walls and blew a hole in them. We should take any act like that and treat them as a declaration of war.

Adagio gently lowered her head as Anon made her realize her poor-minded decision of bringing Vernon and the others in, despite firing an explosive into the walls, injuring 2 people.

Anon saw this and put his hand on Adagio's shoulder.

ANON: Hey, none of us know what would've happened, no-one here blames you.

Adagio quickly held Anon in an embrace. Aria slowly and awkwardly joined in. Anon then readjusted his arms so he was embracing both of the sisters.

* * *

Zendra and Jess accompanied by Bud and Sam were closing in on Maggie's Farm.

BUD: It's around here somewhere.

JESS: You sure?

SAM: Says so on the map.

Zendra then looked up to see a form of makeshift wall, with a mailbox, saying "Greene" on the side.

And the walls were down.

ZENDRA: Oh, FUCK...


End file.
